Percy JAckson book 6 the symbol thief
by AlssaHsu
Summary: Percy Jackson, a son of posiden was now on the run! Instead of being the hero, he's now being the bad guy! At least that's what the others thought. Read about the next book- THe symbol theif.
1. Chapter 1

A hot breeze was blowing and I was standing in the middle of the desert when I spotted twelve animals standing on a wet palm beach. All of them were extremely powerful and beautiful that I wanted to knelt down and weep. Behind them stood six men and six woman all dressed in full armors, tension was growing and the people was standing so still that they looked like statues." The twelve olympians", I thought. " whoever did this, return my property now and perhaps I will spare you!" A firm man's voice boomed. " Zeus." I thought. " Perhaps, brother. Should return my property." another god's voice said. " there will be war than." A firm woman's voice said. " There will be war."

I woke up with a start as I stared up my bedroom ceiling than I realized I was clenching tightly to my pillow and that go. There was a major conflict going on in Olympians, I know that. Something important seemed to be stolen, actually not thing but " things", and I have a really bad feeling that I was involved , worse: suspected crime.

"Percy, come on." there was a gentle knock on my door and my mom ringed. " It's time to get up, you'll be late for school. Paul made breakfast." " Coming." I groaned. Today is the first day of school, and I am going to Goode Highschool despite of the fact that I Have accidently blew up their drum room , Paul- my stepdad had comvinced them to take me. I lamely got dressed but I couldn't shook my mind of the the dream I just had. The Gods are having a war, at least they are going to have one. Sooner or later. I picked up my backpack and slid Riptide into my pocket than trotted slowly down the stairs.

Mom and Paul was both sitting near the dinning table. " Morning," I grumbled and sat down. " DO you like my bake strawberry soup?" Paul asked as soon as I sat down and offered me something that had white soup with a few red dot on it . " Sure, Paul." I said. Normally, I would have protested but today my heart just wasn't in it. I was about to take a slip of the soup when something pounded against the door, my mom stood up to answer. THe door was pounded again and again. Just when Mom was reaching the door knob, when we heard a fresh " CRASH". The window near the dinning room was pounded open and six large figures hoped in. Kangaroos, I thought. Green Kangaroos. The Kangaroos ran to Paul and punched him in the stomach. Paul crumbled down on the floor. " PAUL!" my mom shouted as she rushed toward him but was swapted away by a large Kangaroo. " Perseus JAckson." A cold voice swept. " I have been awaiting you for a long long time."

I shivered and did something that is very unherolike, I screamed. " Aw, I see a little coward." the voice sounded amuse. " they don't really make heros like they used to, do they?" " let Paul go." I said, trying my best to swallow my fear. " Who are you?" " Who am I?" the voice said. " Who are you?" That's when an arrow came shooting at m direction. I jumped and drew Riptide and backed up. " Well, well well. I admit that you are fast, but maybe not as fast as I am." The voice said and that's when it appeared. After what it had did to me, I expected to see a mighty monster roaring at me but what I saw took me off guard. Standing in front of me was my friend Annabeth, her hair in a perfect pony tail standing with an arm of kangeroos.

" Annabeth!" I shouted, my blood seemed to froze. She smiled, and her eyes twinkled that's when I noticed that she have blue eyes, since when did she have blue eyes?"

" Hello, Percy." she said as she walked towards me. " How's my honey cake doing?" honey cake? She must have meant a dog or something but she was looking straight at me. " who?" I managed to say. " You, honey cake. My love." Annabeth said, and stared right into my eyes. Her new blue eyes are icy and sharp. I tried to search for the familiarness in them but found none. What the heck?

" You like blue don't you?" she asked and stepped close to me so that we are only one step apart. " I did this all for you." Her hair smelled like lemonade and she seemed to glow faintly. But there's something about her, something about her that seemed to remind me of something, or someone unkind.

I held riptide in front of me and she stepped back in surprise, " What was that?" she demanded, her voice now was brightened up with fear, the old and real Annabeth would never do that, scared of a blade which meant she can only be one thing- a monster.

Without thinking, I charged. " Very well, if you don't want love godling." the ex-Annabeth growled as she leaped to dodge my blade. " I will give you what you want!" than she started to change, her body melted into a shimmer of golden light and when the light died down a woman was standing right in front of me. She had flaming red hair and icy blue eyes and she smelled like roses. Everything else faded away and all I can see is her flaming red hair floating gently down her shoulders. She smiled at me and I felt dizzy.

" things don't have to be complicated, Percy." she said softly. " drop your sword." I did as I was told. " You're life had been totally unfair percy, but you can change that." " how?" I asked dreamily. She beamed, " It's simple, you see we just need to..... aw!" She exploded into dust.

I starred in awe at the monster dust and a roar of anger exploded in my chest, I was so mad that I didn't even remembered what had happened. But when I regained my ability to think, the whole room looked as if it was swept by a tornado and mom and Paul was not in sight. " Mom! PAUL!" I shouted as loud as I could. No reply. " Mom! Paul!" " Percy, over here." I heard my mom's voice and I ran to her. She was lying very still as if she was dead except for the fact that her eyes were opened and she was talking. " Mom, are you okay?" I asked her than shut my mouth, of course she's not okay. " Percy, find Paul." she said weakly and tried to stand up. " Wait here." I said quickly and turned to search.

The whole dinning room was broken up and I searched. Paul wasn't anywhere to be seen and every once in a while, I'll have to answer my mom's impatient calls of asking me weither or not have I found Paul and I'll have to fake my voice so my mom couldn't hear how broken up I was. Finally, I collapsed down with my back near the wall and felt more hopeless than ever. Think, I told myself. Paul couldn't just be gone, unless he's kidnapped.....kidnapped. THe kangeroos! Oh man, I was so driven mad by the ex- annabeth that I didn't even noticed the kangeroos area gone! What am I suppose to tell mom? Her love was now taken away from her, again and it's all my fault.

" Percy! Found Paul yet?" Mom shouted from the other side of the , I grabbed a chair and threw it at the window, it broke with a clang. " PERCY!" my mom shouted. I threw the TV to the wall and it broke with a large BANG. " PERCY, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Mom shouted again and I forced myself to not break something else before seeing her again.

" Percy, you found Paul?" she asked as soon as she sawed me, but I think my expression gave the truth away. Her eyes filled with tears than she let out a horrible scream and covered her face with both of her hands. I stoof and watched her cried, not knowing what to do. Her crying slowly turned into sobs and she quiet down. " Mom, I'm sorry." I said finally. She shook her head, " Percy, that was a monster. A love sick monster, it's doing it's affect on you. Don't blame yourself." That just made me felt even worse. " You saved me." I said stupidly. She gave me a forced smile but since she was so upset the smile looked more like a deep frown. " I only did it by throwing a vase percy, that's the only thing I can do."

I stared at her crumbled face , I've put her and Paul in danger. They both knew it, but they still welcomed me with opened arms. I had made my mom suffered again, first she had to put up with this awful guy name Gabe now she loss her true love. I couldn't do this to her, at least not again not after what I've done.

" Mom, I'm sorry." I said again than swung opened the door and ran out all the way into the streets of Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't stop until I ran square into a stop sign and leave a giant mark on my forehead and being so emotionally stunned, this felt like a piece of cake. Okay, I told myself. I have to stop and think, plan my next move. I couldn't go home because that only meant trouble for Mom, so what now? I have to go to camp-half blood, the only place that is safe for kids like me and talk to Chiron, he will know what to do.

I fished out a golden dremchma and threw it to the ground and repeated the greek of calling the gray sister's texi and the coin sinked into ground and a gray taxi appeared and the door opened.

" get in!" said a gray sister with the tooth, Anger. I slid into the seat and the door slammed shut after me. " half-blood hill." I said and one of gray sister with the eye turned and her blood shot green eye widened. " We do not take you!" she screamed. " Who let him in?" " Not me now give me the eye." the middle sister said. " I did, I wouldn't if I can see now give me the eye!"

" We don't take criminals!" the one with the eye said as she tried to battle of her sister's hands. " get off."

" Who?" I asked stupidly when a horrible possibility came to me.

" you, percy jackson, you" the gray sister said and Anger and the other sister turned around to stare at me, I mean try to stare at me.

"percy jackson!" they screamed and their expressions horrified. " you must leave at once! The gray sister don't need enemies!"

" What did I do?" Gosh, is this super-unlucky-percy-day?

" you stole the symbols! We don't want criminals!" The screamed at once, for once they forgot to fight for their eye and tooth.

" what symbols?" gosh, today is really super-unlucky-percy-day.

" The symbols of the gods!" the screamed, Anger turned to glare at me.

" I pay you, extra pays." I said quickly. " how much?" Anger asked. " two more dremchmars." " okay, fine." Anger said as she hit the gas pedel and the taxi spurned forward with a launch.

" so what did I steal?" I asked .

" you stole the symbols of gods," Anger said as she tried to yank the eye off the driver's face. " You knew that perfectly true." " I'm sure I would if I did it." I mumbled as Anger finally yanked the eye of the driver's face and blinked. " Whoosh!" she said than she saw me in the reflection mirror. " It's him!" she said in horror. " What were you thinking? He must leave at once." magically, the driver obeyed and the car stopped. The door was yanked opened and Anger came and threw pushed me off the car. Than before I could react, she hopped on the backseat and the car drove away.

happy super-unlucky-percy-day to me.

I am not physiqued to walk to camp-half-blood but the stupid gray sisters left me not other choice so I trotted slowly to camp. Okay, I know I'm suspected crime for stealing something. I always am, but I have a bad bad feeling that today's matter was bigger than usual. I'm pretty sure Anger had mentioned an "s" in the word symbols which meant more than one, which also meant more than one god that was joining the I -hate-percy-jackson-that's -see-him-dead club. Which is a major oh-oh. .

Thinking about it, I can't help but gelt angry. Here I am, a tenth grader who didn't even get to see his first day of school without having his step-dad missing. I mean, what is Poseidon doing when I got attacked? Sitting and reading his magazine? Hello? He's a god, he should have sensed this coming. He should have maybe sent a letter that told me to " brace myself" like he did a couple of years ago after my adventure to retrieve the golden fleece, I was really upset than, I mean he even bothered to write a whole letter but only included two words? But now, why couldn't he at least do that? Why couldn't he at least try to warn me that something this big is coming?

Angrily, I kicked a stone and sent it flying and hitting a tree. At least I'm going to a better place now, I thought. At least I can see some of my friends and try to have fun while I could.

Ahead of me, I spotted the farm house ahead of me and a major relief rushed through me and I thought I am so grateful that I'm about to cry. I rushed forward, I can get some rest than ask Chiron about how to save Paul. I will sent an iris message to Mom to tell her I am okay. I can also sent a message to Annabeth maybe, she'll know what to do.

Thinking of Annabeth made my hear skip a beat, sure I have never thought of her that way before but now I do, at least a little bit. We have been through a lot together, ever since I was sixth grade. We've pretty much have a quest every year together and she had saved my life for plenty of time. Last year, we had fought the Titan lord together and had watched Luke her formal crush(or was it?) died , I wonder if she still got feelings for him. Why am I wondering this? Luke's dead, which is just too bad.

I marched onto half-blood hill and glade past the Thailia tree, the fleece was gleaming brightly, it's great to be home again.

It was sunny here, as usual and there aren't any campers around. The archery field and the courts are empty , a fact that I found ironic since there has to be people somewhere, camp-half-blood's never quiet unless there was something really bad going on.

I was reaching my cabin when I spotted a stayer near the strawberry field, blowing his pipe. " Hey!" I shouted which was a mistake since when the stayer turned, his expression was absolute horrified and full of hate. He turned around and shouted for help, a few moments later I was surrounded by a mountain of stayers all raising their tin-cans and having their pipes ready.

I thought of something real intelligent to say, but " what's up?" is all I've got. " What's up?" I asked lamely. " You know what's up." a short husky stayer said. " you are no longer welcome here, I don't know how you got pass the bondry but you're not suppose to be here..." " Wait, I'm not suppose to be here?" That knocked my off guard. " You know what you have done," he said, " and wait, why am I talking to you? Attack!"

The stayers all started blowing their pipes and threw tin-cans at me. None of them really had an effect on me. THe tin-cans shattered harmlessly off my body and the woodland magic just made me itchy and have to cut through grass once in a while. " Styx!" one stayer shouted. " We need back up! Help!"

The door of the big farm house burst opened and campers poured out. " There!" i heard someone shouted. " Attack plan Isopte, he hadn't learned that one yet." A girl barked, Clarssie?

Showers of golden arrows aimed at my direction and I saw tons of campers coming towards me, not in a friendly way. " guys," I tried. " What is going on?" Someone jumped on me and I landed head first onto the dirt, " You know what you did, punk." Clarssie said as she slammed her spear onto my chest and would have killed my right there if I wasn't dipped inside the river styx. " Clarssie, cut that off." I said, but Clarssie was throwing hard punches at me and I was forced to drew Riptide. Clarssie charged me again and again and I knocked on off her feet again and again until something poured hit me hard on the head so hard that I saw stars.

I struggled to get up and saw a few Athena kids rushing towards me from my front and noticed Clarssie and the Tiffany-the head of the Apollo cabin was getting to my back while the Stoll brothers , Hephtenius cabin-Lisa(girl) and the Demiter Cabin was getting to my right and and the rest of the cabin was getting to my left. I was surrounded, by my so-called friends.

" guys,what is this? Prank time over!" I shouted as a line of glided perfectly in the sky and landed on my head. Ouch. " fine." I said. Now I have to be careful since even though the river styx , one touch of my sensible point on my back would kill me. Only Annabeth and another guy named Ethan knew where it was, but now Ethan's dead and Annabeth's not here I don't think anyone knew but still, the arrows fromt he apollo cabin can kill me. Nice to know.

The campers are really making me furious, if this is some kind of prank they are doing it overtime. With an angry roar, I raised riptide and slammed the Athena Cabin out of sight, dodged an Ares 's kid's blade and smack Tiffany off her foot. I thought I was doing pretty well until I tripped over a tree branch that wasn't here a few seconds ago and landed on the ground, hard. Clarssie and the others quickly put their dead weight over me and I was now unable to move. " We're dragging you all the way to Olympus, punk." Clarssie murmured to me in trumpet. " you are in the trouble of a life time."


	3. Chapter 3

I kicked and struggled but Clarisse simply told the other campers to back off and she laid her hand hard on my stomach which made me gagged and I was forced to lie still on the campers roared with laughter and a few Hermes kids replayed my humuliating force to ground action.

"Ladies and gentleman, the great Percy Jackson!" Clarisse faked- announced. " The thief who had stole the symbol among the gods are now lying in front of us, ooh are you scared?" The campers burst out laughing which hurts a lot since they are suppose to be my friends.

"I suggest we turn him in immediately to the gods and see what he can do." Clarisse announced and the campers cheered. " Still, it's pretty late now so you, prissy will be turned in tomorrow but for now," she turned to me, " We have a little comfortable place for prisoners."

Clarisse and a few campers took me to the "prison" while the others scattered, going back to their normal activities. She led me through the fields and past the cabins all the way to the big house and at last she opened an old fashioned door that I had never seen before that was right next to the ex Oracle's room.

"Enjoy your stay." She smirked than slammed me onto the solid ground so hard I see stars and slammed the door behind me shut.

It took a while for me to actually recovered the ability to think straight, suddenly everything that had happened to me today made sense. The red headed ex-annabeth with her gang had came to kidnap me but they took Paul instead. The gray sisters freaking out seeing me and of course my so-called friends turning against me. They thought I stole the symbol of the gods, so now I'm a traitor to them.

I felt ill and horribly sick when the answer finally sunk in, now I understand what Annabeth had told me a long time ago that knowledge isn't always good for you, take right now for an instance. I was a crime of something that I didn't even do, and everyone had been so sure about that. None of them rose to my defense and I was completely alone with no one to look back to.

"Maybe it will be better if I'm dead," I thought.. " Everyone can pretend that I had never existed and we can all save some troubles.." I closed my eyes and dragged myself to the corner of the room. To the corner where there can be a new beginning, where I can be forgotten.

I was now standing in a dark stony place and was completely alone. Where am I? I thought to myself than heard my own voice echoing and realized I actually said it out loud. Across the room was a huge black wall that seemed transparent because I saw something happening at the other side.

Something dark was inside because I can sense the scent of evil and a slender woman with dark brown hair was standing with her back on the wall, looking terrified.

" What do you want from me?" she screamed. " I thought we had already destroyed you!"

" perhaps," an old ancient voice rained slowly which made all my hair stand up on my back. " but perhaps not."

The woman balled her fists, " let me go!"

"Of course, my sweet I will." Kronos said, "A golden age is coming, and I shall have you to wife."

" no!" the woman said, but she sounded less certain this time. Her expression was now a mix of confusion , anger and a little wanting.

" My sweet, you are not alone, you know?" a purple flame flickered and an image of Paul in chains appeared. I wanted to scream, but my dream self couldn't even move a muscle.

The woman leaped back in disgust, " How dare you put an innocent man in chains like this?" she accused.

Kronos's voice sounded reasonable, " He's not completely innocent, dear. He will be dead soon, as soon as his purpose is over and I will make sure he had a right place in the underworld, my sweet."

Than the image shattered and I woke up with a start.

Kronos had imprisoned Paul, he had him. So it wasn't the gods who had sent the monsters after me in Manhattan, it was Kronos who was supposed to be shattered into pieces in the depth of Tatarus. Apparently, he had overcame that problem since now he was persuading or forcing a woman to marry him. That's it! He must have been the one who stole the symbols! He must be! Knowing the gods would blame everything on me, it gave him an excellent chance of preparing doesn't it?

Excitement roared in my ears, the excitement of revenge. I am not going to that the world forget me, I am going to live and clear my sorry name. I'm going to rescue Paul and make his life normal again, as normal as it could be. I can't that the gods destroy each other while Kronos prepared for war with the twelve best weapons on Earth.

I felt energy in my body again, now I just need to get out of here and I can start right on with my mission. But how? I looked around, the whole room was sealed tightly without even a tiny peak hole. Still, I have to breath right? I need oxygen so there must have been a hole somewhere.

I poked around the walls and looked between the floor. But this place seemed to be sealed tightly, without any holes or gaps. Is this another prank from the Gods? Are they really trying to crush me? I bit my lower lip, well I won't be crushed. I was just about to sit down and take a break when I felt a gust of cold wind past by my shoulders. " Hey Percy, " Nico said behind me. " Missing someone?"

For a normal person, this would have been shocking but I'm sort or used to Nico passing through the shadows like his dad.

" Hey, Nico. What are you doing here? Are they going to take me away now?" I rubbed my shoulders who are soared after hours of trying to break through the wall by force ( I found out that it was a dumb idea the hard way, so don't worry).

He shook his head, " No, they don't know I'm here. Percy, you know there's a way that you can clear your name."

So he knew that I didn't do it, than why hadn't he spoke up when the others captured me? He seemed to be reading my expression because he quickly said, :" I wasn't there when they captured you, just returned from dad's an hour ago,.Heard about you."

" You knew that I didn't do it?" I asked him,. " yeah, because that's just so unlike you." He added more quickly. " you have to have lacks of skills to do that."

" I don't know if I should be flattered or offended."

" I hope you're flattered," her said hopefully. " You really don't need some more enemies plus as I was saying, I knew how to clear your name,"

" I'm listening."

" We do a trade, I'll help you burst out of here and you," he pointed at me than opened his palm and smiled, " will offer me……."


	4. Chapter 4

" Deal," I said and my throat felt dry. Nico had offered my a trade to help me escape this prison, and even though his deal was a little harsh it's the only way to help me out of here. Least, it's better than facing a bunch of angry gods demanding for their loosing properties.

" How are we going to get out?" I asked and Nico held up his hand. " We shadow travel, like the way I came in."

" You can carry people?" I knew shadow passing was hard and Nico had told me he had passed out for weeks the first time he tried. To my knowledge, only the hellhound- Mrs. O' lerry have this ability to carry heavy loads and even she can't do it without a long hour nap after each round.

" I've did a few practice," he said with a shrug. " probably will pass out for weeks, but that's fine with me. Have trouble sleeping anyway." His expression hardened when he mentioned the word sleep. I suppose he had a few unwelcoming nightmaires theses days and was about to ask him, but looking at his stone face, I decided that now is probably not a good time.

" Just hold on to me and don't let go," Nico said. " It's almost morning now, we don't have a lot of time."

I did as I was told and held on to his right hand and nearly jumped back because his hand was as cold as ice. He extended his left arm and started running forward so fast that I have to sprint to keep up than with a giant leap, he seemed to leap into the wall, taking me with him. I felt cold wind splashing past my face and I held on to Nico's hand even tighter but Nico was so concentrated that he didn't even protest. We seemed to be transparent, going through walls and trees as if they were just an illustration. It was a complete different feeling from riding a hellhound, because hellhounds are even faster that with a blink of an eye we're there. But riding with Nico, I can see the things we were passing by and can sense fear cradling, it was scarier.

Suddenly, Nico came to a halt and I nearly crashed into him. He stopped, lowered his left arm and we emerged from under a gray building.

Nico collapsed onto the ground right there, unable to get up. I bent down but he held up his hand, or try to held up his hand, " I'll be fine, Percy." he said as if it was painful to speak. " I...you...don't...have...a...lot...of...time...go!" than with that, he closed his eyes and laid very still.

I stood up and looked around, we were in the middle of an area with small buildings and sky scrapers. It was pretty crowded and I'm pretty sure that this is the Queens area, yep still in New York.

It's really dangerous to stay in New York now with the olympains 's head quoters only a few miles away so I turned around and slowly jogged into the city who was just awaking.

I decided to use my remaining few normal cash I had to take a bus to the queens train station. " You got any money for the train?" a lady asked me as I passed her.

" Yes, ma'am." I lied and quickened my steps to the front of the bus.

She followed me and threw a few coins into the box and turned to smile at me, " All on me." she said.

I did the safest thing, " Thank you ma'am." and got of the bus, she followed my example.

Even not paying for the bus ride, I still don't have enough money to take a train to... That's when I suddenly realized I don't even know where to go, but that probably doesn't matter anyway since I probably doesn't even have enough money to get my to the next stop.

" No money?" the lady asked me, I didn't realize she was still following me. She had dark brown hair and dark misty eyes , she looked like she was in her thirties.

" No, Ma'am." I said, I probably should have told her I do, but at that moment I just didn't see the difference,

She smiled, " Poor kid, the drinks are on me."

I nodded and gave her a thank-you-so-much expression.

She pressed the buttons on the machine and stuffed in some cash , seconds later the machine bolted out two tickets. That's when I remembered she haven't asked me where I was going and an uneasy feeling started to form in my throat. My friend Annabeth had told me that there was nothing as a free lunch when I was in sixth grade and we were on a quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, when my dad gave us three milky pearls, and it turned out she was right about that. I hoped she can be wrong this time.

" No parents?" she asked me than she shook her head. " Of course not, silly me."

I pretend to laugh but I don't think I sounded very funny, neither did she. " Did I scare you?" she asked, her dark eyes starting to fill with tears. Man, she can tear up just as fast as Tyson could. " No, Ma'am." she waited for me to continue. " It's just that some bad things happened to me yesterday." Not a lie.

" Oh, poor kid," she said with actual tears streaming down her cheeks. " Still, so young. That must hurt. I'm so sorry."

If it was a normal person telling me this I would have been annoyed, but this lady's words sounded so true that I couldn't help but felt bad for myself.

" It's fine," I said hoping I don't sound very broken up. " I'm kind of used to that."

" Come on," she gave me my ticket and we walked together to the up coming train. " We've got a lot to talk about."

It turned out her name was Jennifer Jenkins, JJ for short. She was thinking about getting married to her boyfriend- Calmmy Ciley. I thought his name was pretty funny, a guy called Calmlly Ciley? But JJ said that he is and forever will be the light of her life.

She also asked me about my love life and I told her all about it. I don't know why, under normal condition I would have been embarrassed but now at this moment, if felt good to be able to tell someone you actually trusted. I was finished telling her about how me and Rachel broke up( I didn't tell her the mythical part, just told her that she had to take this important job) and was starting to tell her about Annabeth's girl explosion when she yawned and I looked down at my watch and realized it was twelve o clock at night.

" No, go on." she said when I paused.

" JJ, I'm beat. I need to crash for a moment."

" Okay, Percy. Good night." she said and gave me one mischievous smile which for some weird reason made me shivered.

When I woke up, JJ was shaking me. " Percy, wake up. That's go have breakfast."

" But didn't we just crashed for like, un hour?" I asked her rubbing my eyes.

" It's a lot longer than you've thought, breakfast ends at nine and it's already eight fifty." with a low groan, I sat up and together, we walked toward the breakfast court.

No one was at the breakfast court when we arrived, not even the cook. What the heck? I saw the clock on the wall, tic tok tic tok. It's only two o clock in the morning, but didn't JJ said that it was already eight thirty?

I glanced at her and saw she was looking at the ground hard, we stood for a minute when she finally murmured. " Things don't have to be this way, Percy."

" What way?"

" I...you...we...can...both live if you come with me." she said slowly, looking up at me.

" to where?"

" To, a powerful…" she frozed.

" What is it?" I hated not knowing, she stood up straight and drew something shiny from behind her belt. A sword, it was gleaming wickedly strong that I'm pretty sure anyone looking at it more than a minute will turn blind.

" Where do you get it?" I asked her and she looked at the ground hard as if she did something wrong.

" I'm a half-blood, Percy. Just like you. I need a weapon to survive." She wouldn't meet my eyes and was staring right ahead looking tense.

" Okay," so she wasn't a normal mortal instead she's a great half-blood who managed to live without training in Camp-Half-Blood. " What's wrong?"

Than we heard sharp foot steps echoing in the door way, " great job Chelsea." A deep voice boomed. " You're the man, or the woman I think."

I turned to stare at a tall black guy with a flat t-shirt and Bermuda shorts on staring wickedly at me. He was bold and his teeth were all incredibly white.

Beside me, JJ took a deep breath than told me, " He will be after you, run as fast as you can." I didn't see why this guy was dangerous since her looked pretty normal to me, okay maybe a little weird with his gleaming forehead and red eyes…wait a minute, red eyes?

" Chelsea?" the man looked as stunned as I was, " This is not part of our plan."

" plans changes." She said than without warning, she charged.

It took a minute for me to get out of my surprises but I managed to do that as fast as I could. Apparently, the man didn't take that long to recover from her surprises cause he jumped back before JJ's blade could touch him and roar in fury, " You will pay for this, Chelsea! Traitor!"

Than he started to change, his body turned long and brown hair sprawled across his whole body and his rear end stretched out to form a long tail. It was a gigantic monkey, or a gigantic talking monkey anyway.

" Percy, RUN!" JJ shouted and pushed me hard to the left. " I knew his weakness, just run!"

" No," I said as I drew Riptide and stepped in front of her, " We fight together."

Just as I felt excitement started in my chest, just as I thought I can do something very heroine and save JJ the monster just laughed and reached out his hand and grabbed me by the neck.

I kicked and struggled but he was far too strong for me, that's when I thought of my sword which I was still holding tightly in my hand and jabbed it into his stomach. He dodged it, but dropped me. I landed on the ground hard.

He leaped at me and I rolled to my right side and tried to kick him in the stomach but he just jumped up high on to the wall and I was forced to roll under a chair to prevent him from landing on me which caused him to crash onto the floor hard. He bent there for a moment , the injury isn't serious but he seemed to be experiencing terrible pain.

With another angry roar he charged at me and I raised Riptide in defense, he dodged it easily but the blade seemed to scratched his floppy t-shirt which he was still wearing, it didn't touch him but he screetch in terrible pain that I almost felt guilty for hitting him, almost.

I knew it now, his battle flaw is recovery. He can't recover from injuries fast and even a small scratch can kill him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted JJ on the top of the roof and our eyes met. " Take him here and I'll finish him." She hinted me and I nodded. It only occurred to me later that the wall was straight flat and she shouldn't have the ability climb on there so fast.

The monkey was still bending down on the floor and I ran to him, planning to give him a last strike but he leaped up so tall that his head hit the ceiling before I can even strike and landed behind me.

He threw a hard punch at me that even Clarisse would be amazed We both heard a swoosh, he had knocked the breath out of me.

I laid there unable to defend myself, I can hear JJ screamed and the monkey's cold laugh. " You have no faith, little hero." He said. " Your time had came to an end, actually it should had came to an end a long long time ago."

I have to get him to JJ, that will be the only way to kill him. But I'm in no shape to even stand up , I glanced at the window that had an idea.

Leaning heavily on the wall beside me, I stood up.

" that's put an end to this." I said trying to regain my breath.

" It had already ended." He said, sounding a little amused.

Without hesitating, I raised Riptide and smashed at the water fountain. " You gonna take a water break, kid?" he laughed coldly, still dragging his pained shoulders. " We are a new kind, we are not so easy to destroy."

I stepped into the fountain and felt fresh energy coming to my body and my wounds started to heal.

" what the?" he starred at me in disbelief. I took this moment and started concentrating on the water, than finally felt a familiar tug in the gut and the water in the kitchen exploded twrilling around me like a tornado, I took a deep breath and pretend to throw it at him, but instead I lauched it at the window. You see, he will be too fast even for my tornado so the window will be another option.

He thought I was throwing at him and jumped under the window, with a frech clang, the window broke under my command and the broken pieces of glass showered down at him. " AW!!!!!" he shouted and collapsed onto floor, his weak recovering body now bleeding hard, just as JJ landed from the ceiling and poked her sword into the middle of his forehead like a unicorn. He threw back his head and did a silent scream than evaporated into yellow dust.

" that went well didn't it?" I saide. " But I have some qu stions, who's Chel-"

She held up her hand and helped me to my feet and murmured a curse. "That's talk later," she pointed to the door where shouting and pounding was coming from the outside.

"You locked the door? For what?" I asked her, totally surprised. Doesn't she know how important a door can be? It's like the main escape rout!

"Yep, but we don't want others to interfere, do we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, confession time: I ditched JJ as soon as the train approached the next stop. I know that sounds rude but really, JJ is really freaking me out. First, she had followed me up to a train and booked me tickets without even asking me where I'm going, than she pulled me to breakfast at around two o clock in the morning which caused the big fight we had with an alien monkey. Now, I found out that she had locked the doors when the event was happening.

I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I can trust JJ anymore despite of her weird appearance. I know that made me sound cold but I am pretty sure you'd do the same if you are in my shoes.

I walked out of the train station and discovered myself under a sign that saids, " Welcome to Virginia, Enjoy your stay" .

Virginia? We've traveled this far already? So now I'm all the way at Virginia? Virginia is Annabeth birth place, it was also where she was from. Still, now she is in san Francisco so I wouldn't be able to see her here. I wished she was here though, she would know what to do. She always does.

Memories of us have our adventures together played in my head, of all the time we messes around and got into trouble. She had always been there when I needed her, now our relationship had gone a little complicated. I still couldn't decide wither or not do I really like her in a like like way. I remembered last summer when we kissed and Clarisse had threw us down into the river where I got the best underwater kiss ever in my whole entire life. Still, sometimes she acted a little distant leaving me wondering if that was all a mistake.

I finally decided to Iris Message Annabeth, maybe she can give me some advices.

I moved into an empty bathroom with open tops and turned on the water. I threw a coin into the sky and it disappeared with a poof. "Oh goddess please accept my offering." I mumbled. " Annabeth Chase in eastern Owl City, San Francisco." I waited for an image of Annabeth to appear but instead the mist was blank than finaly a small line of hot red letter printed, " Not Found, please try again. Your coins will be disposed back to you. We thank you for your service." Than the mist shut down and two coins fell back into my hand.

Why couldn't I reach Annabeth? She's suppose to be in San Francisco isn't she? My heart went cold. A few months ago when Grover was put to sleep(for a short while, not forever so phew!) we also couldn't reach him by Iris message and even the empathy link doesn't work anymore. Sure, me and Annabeth doesn't have this kind of link but still, why can't I contact her?

Is she in danger? Like last time? But I should have dreamed about her than, which I hadn't. " She may just be out of town, maybe their family went on a vacation or something." I thought and the thought comforted me a bit. " Nothing could have happened to her, right?"

" I don't suppose anything would happen to your little friend." The voice mademe jump and what freaked me out more is who I saw standing at my back, " sorry," JJ said. " Didn't meant to scare you."

I swore that I at least leaped back ten feet when I saw her and she blinked innocently at me. How does she know where I am and can always find me?

" How did you find me?" I managed to croak. .

Her eyes went wide, " You ditched me in Virginia! VIRGINIA! I'm sure you can't even find your way."

" I can." It came harsher than I meant to but JJ is really freaking me out. Plus now, despite of what had happened, I just couldn't bring myself to trust her again. I mean, who could after somebody mysteriously followed you around and locked the doors when you are having a major fight than tell you she only did that because she didn't want anyone to interfere?

I decided that I finally couldn't take it anymore, " JJ, I'm sorry but I kind of have to do this along." I said, trying to sound upbeat but I don't think I did a good job.

Neither did she, " You don't want me along?" she asked, her brown eyes filled up with tears. Somehow she reminded me of Tyson, maybe because they are both so emotional.

" No, I don't mean that," I added quietly, " This is sort of a private family business and…yeah you got the idea."

I thought she would just nod and walk away sadly but she shook her head instead. " I have to go with you," she said. " You're in mortal danger and I have have to come along."

" fine." I said since I figured there's no way am I ever going to shake her off me. " It's simple," I told myself. " Just don't trust her."

" Wait here." I told her and she nodded as I ran off into the streets.

I decided to try the whole ditching JJ thing again. Not because I hate her, but because she seemed to give me a ad feeling. She seemed to remind me of something evil and I had a wonky feeling that she was also part of the evil picture.

I was just about to reach the bus station when I crushed into someone. " Sorry." We both murmured than both looked up with surprise. Standing in front of me was Annabeth with her blond hair tucked in a ski cap and a blue backpack swunged over her shoulders. Her cap of invisibility was tucked in her jean pocket and had a nasty scar on her right arm.

" Percy!" she said, after we both recovered from our surprise. " I was just searching for YOU! Do you have any idea of what trouble you're in?"

" yeah, good to see you too."

She gave me an irritating look. " I came all the way from San Francisco to look for you, I've been having these dreams about you being captured."

" So that's why I can't find you in San Francesco," I said sighing with relief. " You weren't even there!"

" Of course I am not there," she rolled her eyes. " How can I be there when someone so knuckled headed was in trouble? Now tell me what really did happened."

I told her the whole story about how Paul was kidnapped by a gang of green kangaroos led by the ex-annabeth and how the friends at camp attacked me and shut me in a prison. Than Nico came to rescue me( I skipped the deal, though) and I found my way here( I also decided to skip JJ)

" Percy, how can you get into a mess like that?" she asked but she knew that neither of us knew the answer. " Kronos was obviously behind this. I mean, I've been having those dreams about him too. I got an Iris message telling me to come to Virginia, but I don't know who. They say I will be able to find you here."

" Her eyes were stormy as they stare up at the sky. " So basically they thought you stole the symbols of all gods." She revised.

' Check."

" And we have to go after Kronos, and he can only be at Los Angeles." She said. " he should still be in tatarus. I don't know how he actually have strength to imprison a mortal but I have a feeling that we should go to Los Angeles."

" Check." A voice ringed behind me and we both jumped, it was JJ standing at our back. " You have to quit ditching people like that Percy," she said with a fresh new annoyance in her voice that I had never heard before. " I've saved your life but now you're just being naughty."

Annabeth starred at JJ and it was clear to me that she didn't like her. She turned her head and glared at me. I gave her a " I can't help it" stare back and she scowled. Than grab my arm. " please excuse us for a minute." She said, than without waiting for JJ's response she pulled me away.

" What are you thinking? Brining a thirty year old mortal with you?" she screamed right at my face as soon as we were out of JJ's ear shot.

" I can't help it, she just follows me everywhere." I said . " First she helped me book tickets and I'm thankful. Than she just kept on following me, and she can find me anywhere. I don't know why."

" We have to ditch her." She was evenly, a little too evenly.

" But how?" I asked helplessly, " She always appeared mysteriously. I'm not suppose to get off at this stop you know? I got off at this stop because I want to ditch HER!"

" She's obviously not a nice person, and possibly a monster." Annabeth said.

Okay, now that's a little overlapping. I mean, JJ may be weird and freaky but that doesn't make her a monster. Still, Annabeth apparently thought so.

She started walking ahead and I followed her, feeling a little guilty but I still did anyway.

We were at the front of a mall when JJ mysteriously appeared in front of us. Mw and Annabeth both leaped back, but Annabeth leaped back a little farer than I did.

" So where are we going?" JJ asked.

" Somewhere that you are not going." Annabeth said, but for some reasons she looked scared.

" No, I'm simply sticking with Percy."

" wow wow wow," I said, inching away from JJ. " I've got enough. JJ I'm sorry but this is a family business."

Her expression hardened. " Things don't have to be this way, Percy." She said and with a sudden shrud I realized that she had told me the same thing before the monkey attacked.

" what way?" I said, repeating my question from the train.

" You can come with me," she said than stared at Annabeth in disgust. " You can leave her behind. There are plenty of good girls to choose from other than this daughter of Athena."

" To whom?" I asked. I saw Annabeth's eyes widened and she gave me a murderous look.

" To the powerful Titan lord, Percy." JJ said, her face lit up with hope.

" Wow, thanks." I said, glancing at Annabeth who was now in shock. " But no thanks." I added quickly and her expression softened.

Her eyes looked sad but she quickly replaced it with a ruthless stare than made me flinch. ' I had befriend you, Peruses Jackson-"

I cutted her off by taking out Riptide and she flinched. " Very well, Pursues Jackson. \" she snarled. " If you insist."

That's when she started to change. Her body melted into two parts all sprawled with brown fur. Her hair fall to the ground and her legs and arms shimmered into eight. She's a spider!

I heard Annabeth screamed and JJ chuckled, " faithless Athens." She said than turned back to me. I charged.

I have that she was almost unbeatable since she was so fast, even without her sword. She dodged every one of my attacks easily by jumping onto the roof of a building than crashing down and I was forced to roll aside to dodge the attack.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Annabeth making her way to the back of JJ slowly. Her face was tensed and white. I knew how much she was afraid of spiders.

" you..really…are…a…monster.." I said between attacks, she leaped up to dodge my blade and landed behind me, I turned around to face her.

" Of course," she said easily though her eyes grew sad again. " My real name is Chelsea and I was suppose to kill you before!" she slammed her two front feet on me and I jumped back.

" You are suppose to kill me with the monkey." I said, surprised. " Yes, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that than." She said, " my bad."

She ran up the buildings like spider man and suddenly spat a white thing out of her mouth at me. I tried to side step but the thing caught my left hand. It was a cob web.

She advanced at me quickly, " You refuse to cooperate." Her eight feet pounded on the ground. I heard people screamed. " But I will make this quick. You won't feel a thing."

I tried to free my hand but it was hopeless, like the gum on your shoes. It was impossible to wear off. I tried to look around for Annabeth but she was nowhere in sight.

" You are faithless." I seemed to hear the monkey's words ringing in my head. " shut up." I told it.

JJ or Chelsea came to me and she raised her large hairy feet, I stuck up Riptide and she withdrew quickly. She pulled out her shiny sword and clanged it on mine, knocking it off my hand. She opened her big wet mouth and it smelled so awful that I nearly passed out.

Just as I thought she was going to bite me right there when she suddenly spun around. Annabeth was standing there, her knife in her hand. " Let him go." She said, she tried to sound bold but I can hear fear from her voice.

" You are delays," JJ-Chelsea said. " I shall destroy you at once."

She leaped at Annabeth and Annabeth rolled to her right. Still holding her knife, she attacked. Slowly at first, than quicker and quicker. She was faster than I thought, but Chelsea was also really good. Plus she had the advantage of jumping so Annabeth was pretty much weighed down.

She bit her lower lip than did something extremely risky, she jumped to my side and threw her knife at Chelsea. She dodged it easily but when she turned back, Annabeth had already put on her cap of invisibility and vanished.

Pounding with anger, she searched. I felt Annabeth's hand on me, and saw my sword flying in the air. She was trying to cut through the webs. I wiggled, trying to make it easier for her but I wasn't much help.

Finally, Chelsea spotted me and the moving sword and she ran straight for us, she would crash us both and Annabeth only manage to free the lower part of my left hand. " Annabeth!" I shouted and she whispered, " wait a second percy, almost done." But that's not what I meant, I used my free right hand and pushed her, " Get out of the way!"

I may have pushed her a little too hard since she tumbled over and hit the trash can six feet away from me and her cap fell off.

Spotting Annabeth, Chelsea immediately switched gears and ran straight for Annabeth who was still dazed from the impact. \

I tried to run toward her but I couldn't free my left hand and Chelsea was getting closer and closer while Annabeth was still trying her best to get up. Chelsea was now right in front of Annabeth and Annabeth' s expression was absolute horrified. Than she did something that surprised me, she pulled out Riptide from her shirt pocket in the last minute and jabbed Chelsea's foot before she can react.

" Raw!!!" Chelsea doubled over, but weirdly still not dead yet. She opened her scary mouth and Annabeth froze. I have to do something, anything that can save Annabeth. I already loose Paul, and the friends at camp. I can't afford to loose when of my last best friends. Out of panic, I searched around than did something that didn't make any sense. I picked up a rock and threw at Chelsea." Hey, I'm the one that you're looking for." I said. She didn't turn but hesistate. " I will deal with you later." She roared . Still, I had managed to delay her and Annabeth snapped into motion. She turned and grabbed a piece of garbage and threw it directly at Chelsea's eye.

" Aww!" she roared in agony, andI almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Annabeth ran after Riptide and Chelsea. Whose also fast with her leg followed close behind.

Than Annabeth tripped over a long slimy branch that was right in front of her.

" Annabeth!" I screamed.

She turned around to face Chelsea, whose face was now lit with trumpet " Die, wise girl." She said. Annabeth was struggling for the sword but Chelsea kicked it away.

That's when Annabeth took of something white and pointy from her hair and threw it into Chelsea's mouth. Chelsea was stunned as she starred at Annabeth, " You….wil…" but before she can finish her sentence she exploded into dust.

Annabeth ran to me, she had picked up her knife and Riptide and freed the rest of my left hand. We were both surprised to find it badly burnt by poison. Chelsea spits poison webs.

Behind us, mortals are screaming and running. A few police cars were pulling up and along with some reporters running toward us.

"Come on, seaweed brain." Annabeth said grimly, her nose was bleeding and one eye was swollen shut. "You've got in a lot of trouble today already, and we seriously don't need this."


	6. Chapter 6

We decided to crash at an old abandoned parking lot that Annabeth knew about, I don't think we have the strength to go any further anyway.

In just two days, I have faced three major attacks so I was pretty shaken up. So was Annabeth, she was always scared of spiders but the spider today was huge and she had to face it boldly or else I'd get killed.

Annabeth was walking ahead, refusing to make any contact with me. I am sure that she was still mad at me for being so knuckle headed, believing that a regular woman who never actually knew me in person would actually book me free tickets for the bus and the train. I mean, I have to admit that was dumb.

" hey," I dragged my wounded arm ahead and caught up with Annabeth. She kept on walking. " I'm sorry about that."

" About what?" she stopped to give ma a full glare. Her gray eyes filled up with madness that it looked almost black.

" I'm sorry for messing up." I said sincerely because I really was sorry. " I...didn't meant that."

The flame in her eyes died a little and she took a shaky breath and said finally, " It's okay Percy. I mean, I knew how you feel after what had happened to Paul but..." her voice trailed off .

" I understand, the old grudges between spiders." I said and she nodded. " I mean, I really freaked out. That was the most horrible spider I had ever seen, and I hope it will be."

Than we both fell silent as we walked. She led me through the gates and into a small woods. We went through many twists and turns than finally came to a flat abandoned camping ground.

We found an old bathroom at the back and Annabeth helped me wash my wounds.

" Percy, we have to get to Los Angeles fast." she said as she splashed fresh water hard on my wound. I winced but didn't said anything, I deserved it anyway. " I have a weird feeling that it was a lot more complicated than just the symbol being stolen, but there was a huge power source behind this and if the gods loose this, they loose all."

" like a generator?"

" I don't know why you put it this way, but well yeah."

Okay, so we need to go to Los Angeles and the underworld. Find out the truth about Kronos who was now stuck in Tatarus but still managed to get things working on the surface. Simple and easy, but the problem is that we may not make it out. I've came close to dying in the underworld dor a lot of times, and that's just say that I didn't really like the lord of the death and let's say he doesn't really like me either.

Annabeth had now finished cleaning up my wound and fished out a canteen from her backpack and handed it to me. I drank it, and instantly felt better. It was Nectar- the drink for the gods. For a sweet moment, I dreamed of myself as a normal boy and was coming home to meet Mom. We baked cookies together, and had a great time. I wish I can do that sometimes with my mom but I knew that I couldn't because:

I suck at cooking

I couldn't put them in danger again(asooming if I ever found Paul)

I don't think I'm going to make it alive.

I started a fire with a fire lighter that Annabeth had managed to bring in her backpack while she went to the nearest convience store to get some food. She returned five minutes after with ten bags of potato chips with twenty chocolate bars. " You're going to need as much food as you can get," she assured me with a half-guilty look on her face which I'm pretty sure that she had got her cap of invisibility involved in the food search.

I attacked the potato chips while Annabeth just stared motionlessly at the sky. " They should be close." she murmured. "who?" I asked which was harder than I thought, imagining trying to choke down as much food as you can while trying to talk without biting your tongue off.

" The gods," she said. " they understand the importance, it shouldn't take them so long to track us down." Great, a good news.

" Maybe they're just really down. Or maybe Hermes is covering us." I said helpfully.

She shook her head, " Hermes 's symbol was also stolen and I just don't get this." she stomped her foot in frustration. " I mean, what does this whole thing had to do with you? No offense, but this takes a certain skill." she said. " Luke was a son of hermes and he only stole one property before he got caught, what does Kronos want from you?"

We both fell silent, since it was the question we were both wondering.

The next morning, after eating two begs of chips and three chocolate bars we started off.

We decided to take a train despite of the bad things that had happened to me once, but it seemed to be the best and fastest way since I can't fly on an air plane and the sea was no where near us.

Nothing major happened during that ride but we were both tensed, looking around for possible monsters. Luckily, we found none. We didn't talk much, most of the time we just looked out the window or glance past the passengers, looking out. It was night time before I even realized that. I hadn't had an ordenary meal since I was eating potato chips through my way here.

I glanced at Annabeth and found her looking very pale, her blond hair was still tucked under her ski cap but the few streaks of blond hair that was out showed gray dust. She looked very tired and her stormy eyes looked extra huge.

" Go ahead and sleep," I told her. " I'll take first watch."

she gave me a grateful look and set her head onto her lap.

I was also pretty tired so I leaned back and looked out the window. There wasn't much to look at though since we were going so fast. I thought about Paul, who was somewhere imprisoned by Kronos and was held hostage. Kronos had captured him for a reason, and I'm pretty sure that Kronos had captured Paul to be the trap. For me.

A couple years ago, when the Gods had voted weither or not to kill me Athena had told me my fatel flaw is personal loyalty. She had also said that Kronos studied his enemies and I knew that. So this can all be a dead trap to lead me to the underworld to die, but why would Kronos want to kill me when he already got the most important weapons that can destroy Earth in a blink of an eye? He can destroy me, easily. Is he angry that I had killed him before? But the wasn't me, that was Luke. Aw Dam, my head hurts.

when it was my turn to sleep, I dreamed about a huge room in front of me. It was empty and it showed the woman I saw last time with her hands in chains. She looked paled and sweat was tumbling down her face. Than I glanced at the other side of the room and caught my breath, it was Paul in chains. He looked awful with his shirt tatternded and his face was also pale.

" Wake up! Wake up!" I heard the woman called as she crinkled her chains to try to wake Paul up.

" You sleep for too long than you sleep forever, come on!" she shouted but Paul 's head remained unmoved.

The scene changed and I saw the thalia tree and the familiar farm house standing ahead. Camp-half-blood one of the safest heavens for half-bloods, but not for me. Least, not for now.

Nobody was at the fields or the archery practices, they were all standing in a large circle in the sword area and they were all looking at someone. I took a closer look and nearly was surprised to find Nico standing in the middle.

" He's the traiter!" I heard Clarssie announced as she held Nico firmly by one arm. " he had helped percy escape!"

Nico let out a cold laugh that even Clarssie shrivered, " And what prove do you have, bull eye?"

Clarssie would have streamed steam if she could.

" You weren't in your cabin at the morning, you're not at the assembly, and that was the time when Percy escaped!"

" I went to father's and please Clarssie, " he held up his hand and glared at her. " THis is a family buisness. Do you want to interfere that too?"

Clarssie's face turned bright red and she smacked him in the stomach, Nico was faster than he looked but not as fast as Clarssie since she still got him on his arms.

Nico took a deep breath and turned to Chiron, " I'm sure Chiron would do the right thing." he said evenly.

Chiron looked troubled, I knew he wanted to help both of them. And it was clearer to him than to anybody that this will mean the campers will start to choose side between Clarssie and Nico but now everyone was looking at him, demanding for answers.

" Clarssie," he said finally. " You don't have enough proof for Nico's wrongdoings and-"""

Clarssie looked stunned for a moment than she stormed off, her cabinmates followed. So did Athena, Apollo, Demiter and the rest of the other cabins. Leaving only Nico and Chiron standing on the area. " Percy is not a traiter, Chiron." Nico said. " HE certainly is not."

Chiron sighed, " We seemed to be wrong about him, Nico."

Nico shook his head, " You're wrong, I heard about him. IN my dream, he was alone, outside. He had nothing to do with the army."

Chiron starred at the sky than he suddenly whipped his head around to stare at Nico and said something that my dad had told me a couple years ago, " keep in mind," his voice was heavy. " That even the greatest can fall."

" Percy, wake up." Annabeth was shaking me, " We should change trains."

I nodded, still a little dazed than told her about my dream.

She was silent for a moment, " This means that Paul will be safe, least for now." she thought some more. " Nico was covering for you, but than the camp left him which was a bad thing. Really bad."

Her eyes suddenly widened, " Percy! If Kronos is still in the underworld, Paul and that woman couldn't have been with him. So, they may not be in the underworld. This can be another trap."

Another good news, geez.

" I don't see that we have any choice," I said. " and I have a feeling that the answers lies in the underworld."

" right," she said. " we'll make it, we always had and hopefully always will."

It turned out later that the train's engine suddenly exploded and all passengers will have to wait until tomarrow, when they replaced the old one with the new one.

We didn't have any money so I guess we will have no choice but to camp again. We are at somewhere close to Texas and we found a bench in one of those small parks and was about to get ourself comfortable when we both heard a roar.

I uncapped Riptide, it grew into a glowing sword in my hands.

Nothing.

" Weird," I murmured.

" Really weird." Annabeth agreed.

" I am not surprised though." we heard a voice and we both jumped.

It was a teeange guy with sandy blond hair and a flipp flop slippers.

" Apollo." I said and my back stiffened.

" Aye, lad." he said with a smile that didn't mean the slightest bit of well.


End file.
